Reference circuits are necessarily present in many applications ranging from purely analog, mixed-mode, to purely digital circuits. The demand for low voltage references is especially apparent in mobile battery operated products, such as cellular phones, pagers, camera recorders, and laptops. Consequently, low voltage and low quiescent current flow are intrinsic and required characteristics conducive toward increased battery efficiency and longevity. Low voltage operation is also a consequence of process technology. This is because isolation barriers decrease as the component densities per unit area increase thereby exhibiting lower breakdown voltages. By the year 2004, the power supply voltage is expected to be as low as 0.9 V in 0.14 .mu.m technologies. Unfortunately, lower dynamic range (a consequence of low voltage) demands that reference voltages be more accurate thereby necessitating curvature correcting schemes. Furthermore, financial considerations also require that these circuits be realized in relatively simple processes, such as standard CMOS, bipolar, and stripped down biCMOS technologies.